<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Us Our Trespasses by WalkingAimfully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422561">Forgive Us Our Trespasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingAimfully/pseuds/WalkingAimfully'>WalkingAimfully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father Brown (2013), Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Catholic Guilt: title of my autobiography, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of hell, Religious Guilt, fire imagery, inner monologue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingAimfully/pseuds/WalkingAimfully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flambeau muses on his relationship with Father Brown while masturbating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive Us Our Trespasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is something I wrote forever ago and recently dusted off. It's more book-based than show-based and writing it was extremely self-indulgent. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flambeau can imagine it all so clearly, can very nearly hear the little priest's gentle voice in his ear, whispering prayers, speaking holy words, can bloody well feel the soft, accidental brush of chapped lips on the shell of his ear with each word. </p>
<p><br/>In one large hand, Flambeau clutches a metal finger rosary, a present from his friend - a plain, unadorned thing, but it serves, and Flambeau wouldn't trade it for any of the jeweled crosses of the Holy City. Its knobs and ridges bite into his palm; his knuckles go white with the grip he has on it, skin stretched taut. It hurts, but he deserves it, deserves this pain and so much more. </p>
<p><br/>In one hand he holds a rosary; in the other, he holds his cock. </p>
<p>He is going to Hell for this, of that he is certain. A place in Judecca, prepared just for him, for this is a betrayal, make no mistake; he is making his friend, the one who saved his soul, into a vessel for his own lusts, and there can be no worse sin. Judas Iscariot could not have felt more filthy brushing his lips against the Christ's cheek than Flambeau feels at this moment, imagining his friend's soft, pudgy fingers on his cock, stroking, pressing, his mouth whispering words of worship in Flambeau's unworthy ears, words of love. </p>
<p><br/>What a terrible irony, that he should be able to find love at the heart of this hideous act, but it is true. Out of love he does this, and lust, and out of love he will never, ever ask such things of his friend, or tell him of them. It is enough that Flambeau alone should sin, in his thoughts, and leave the good Father blameless, as he always is. <br/>It is at once hideously unnatural and blessedly natural to crave his friend in such a manner, for how could any sinner as filthy as Flambeau resist being drawn to the fount of goodness and purity that is Father Brown? His friend, his dear friend, who has loved him with a chaste and Christ-like love, how could he sully him like this, dirty him, drag him down to rest on Flambeau's level? That would be the greatest sin the former thief can possibly imagine, the straw that breaks the camel's back to send him spiraling into the abyss. </p>
<p>His hand moves over his cock, his breath hitching slightly as he imagines the Father's fingers there in place of his own, struggling to circle the full girth of Flambeau's not-unimpressive manhood with his short digits, untouched by hard labour as Flambeau's own are. He does not dare to imagine more than this, although his mind, at night, throws up the most tempting, heinous ideas for his perusal, ways he might take this simple touching further, things that he wants to do to Father Brown, ways in which he wants to worship the saviour of his soul, ways in which he wants to pamper and cherish the little priest who showed him what real love and decency was. Each one is more sinful than the last, and perhaps the greatest sin in that is imagining the look on his friend's face as he, Flambeau, brings him pleasure undreamt-of. <br/>Only a little more...</p>
<p>Images flash through his mind, clear as Hell and distant as Heaven: Father Brown, pulling him into a kiss, chaste at first but growing impassioned. Father Brown, leading him by the hand to his bedroom in the little Essex church, stripping Flambeau of his jacket as Flambeau sets to work on the thirty-three buttons of the cassock that the priest is never without. Flambeau finally being able to crush that soft, pale form to his own lean, swarthy one, and doesn't the contrast just excite him even more, flames igniting where their skin touches, but only on Flambeau - the priest remains unburnt. Kissing - biting - marking - bruises in the shape of hand prints on pillowy thighs, and always he turns the other cheek, taking everything Flambeau inflicts on him with the patience of a saint, and - and - and - </p>
<p><br/>He climaxes, every spine-tingling wave of pleasure a weight that drags him down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"O my Jesus, forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of Hell, and lead all souls into Heaven, especially those who are in most need of thy mercy..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>